kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Lock, Shock en Barrel
by die artikel.| . }} }= - Journal = }} Lock, Shock en Barrel is karakters uit Halloween Town en verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days und Kingdom Hearts II'. Alhoewel hulle net kinders is, is hulle steeds die volgelinge van Oogie Boogie. Hulle is 'n trio van kinders in Halloween kostuums van 'n duiwel, 'n heks of 'n skelet. Hulle staan bekend as Halloween se beste truuks of behandelaars, ten spyte van dat hulle soms vir Oogie Boogie as sy minions werk. Verskyning Al drie kinders dra Halloween kostuums met maskers. 'N Merkwaardigheid om daarop te let, is dat die hande van die kinders verskillende kleure lyk as die gesigvel onder en andersins deur hul maskers versteek. Of hulle handskoene dra al dan nie, is onbekend. ;Lock Lock is soos 'n duiwel geklee, met 'n effense, langmou, gekleurde rooi hemp en 'n broek van dieselfde kleur. Sy bruin skoene het tone wat opwaarts krul, en hy lyk asof hulle ligte oranje handskoene dra. Sy vel is 'n ongesonde grys kleur, sy oë is 'n vreeslike geel en sy lippe is hemel-blou. Sy boonste ooglede is pienk, terwyl die onderste is gekleur. Sy ken is taamlik groot en die bokant van sy kop is taamlik plat. Sy ore is heeltemal laag op sy kop, en sy wenkbroue is dieselfde rooi as sy klere, terwyl die res van sy hare 'n donkerder rooibruin kleur is. Hy stylt sy hare so dat hy in die voorkant twee "horings". Sy neus is gepunte, maar nie naastenby so groot soos Shock's nie. Sy masker is 'n vervaagde rooi duiwel se gesig met horings wat baie meer as Lock se hare boontoe buig. Die masker se mond is gekrul in 'n gruwelike glimlag, met skerp tande. Lock se outfit word deur 'n rooi, puntige stert voltooi, hoewel dit nie duidelik is of dit 'n bykomstigheid is of nie. ;Shock ;Barrel Persoonlikheid Al drie kinders is ongemaklike, onbeskofte en skandelike kinders wat geen respek vir hul superiors het nie en is trots om vernietiging en chaos te versprei wanneer hulle kan. Alhoewel hulle opdragte van Oogie Boogie neem, gehoorsaam hulle hom uit vrees en is hulle gewoonlik tevrede om net pranks uit te voer, tensy dit deur hom bedreig word. Alhoewel Lock die nominale hoofman is, stel Shock se sluwe en bedrywigheid haar gewoonlik in beheer. Wanneer hulle in die moeilikheid kom, is hulle albei gelukkig om die ongelukkige Barrel onder die bus te gooi en al hul ongeregtighede op hom te blameer. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Gallery File:Lock KH.png|Lock soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts File:Shock KH.png|Shock soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts File:Barrel KH.png|Barrel soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts File:Lock, Shock, and Barrel KHII.png|Lock, Shock en Barrel soos hulle in Kingdom Hearts II voorkom. File:Bathtub KHII.png|Lock, Shock, Barrel, en die Badkuip soos hulle voorkom in Kingdom Hearts II File:Lock KHII.png|Lock soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II File:Shock KHII.png|Shock soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II File:Barrel KHII.png|Barrel soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II Oorsprong Lock, Shock and Barrel verskyn oorspronklik in die 1993 film . In die film wil Jack Kersfees oorneem, en hy beveel Lock, Shock en Barrel om Santa Claus te ontvoer. Wanneer die trio dit regkry, bring hulle Kersvader na Jack. Jack vertel die drie om Kersvader na hul grot te neem, maar hulle luister nie na hom en bring Kersvader na Oogie Boogie se grot. Kort nadat Jack Oogie Boogie verslaan het en Santa, Lock, Shock en Barrel gered het, saam met die burgemeester wat hulle na hierdie plek gelei het, hulself in Oogie se skuilplek bevind. Hul name as 'n geheel is afgelei van woordspeling van die frase " ", 'n merisme wat 'alles' beteken, wat op sy beurt afgelei is van die komponente van 'n musket. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 02.09.2018. Kategorie:Groups Kategorie:Neutral characters